Shout Baby
Shout Baby is the seventh ending theme of ''My Hero Academia'' anime adaptation. It is performed by Ryokuoshoku Shakai. Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Kanji= いつから私こんな風に 我慢強くなれていたんだろう 子供の頃から泣き虫だって 馬鹿にされたのに 内緒にしていてね なんて残酷な言葉 叫び声霞んでく ありふれてるはずの未来には遠くて 誰に聞かずとも分かる あいつの元には届きやしない どこに辿り着けばいい？ 分からなくてただ縋り付いて 毎日の不安をかき消すほど 胸を焦がす憧れなど消えない 変わりたい |-| Romaji= Itsu kara watashi konna fū ni Gaman tsuyoku narete ita n darō Kodomo no koro kara nakimushi datte Baka ni sareta no ni Naisho ni shite ite ne Nan te zankoku na kotoba Sakebigoe kasundeku Arifureteru hazu no mirai ni wa tōku te Dare ni kikazu tomo wakaru Aitsu no moto ni wa todoki ya shinai Doko ni tadoritsuke ba ī? Wakaranakute tada sugaritsuite Mainichi no fuan o kakikesu hodo Mune o kogasu akogare nado kienai Kawaritai |-| English= Since when Was I able to tolerate more like this Since childhood, people have been telling me I am such a cry baby Keep it a secret What a cruel phrase My scream is getting scratched out A typical future, yet so far away I can tell without asking anyone It won't reach to that person Where should I go to? I don't know, so I simply cling to it Admiration that can take away The worries from everyday It won't disappear I want to change Full Version Kanji= いつもと違う髪のにおい 踊らされてしまう悔しいな 緩んでしまう口元　マフラーにそっと沈めた いつから私こんな風に 我慢強くなれていたんだろう 子供の頃から泣き虫だって馬鹿にされたのに 内緒にしていてね なんて残酷な言葉 叫び声霞んでく ありふれてるはずの未来には遠くて 誰に聞かずとも分かる あいつの元には届きやしない どこに辿り着けばいい？ 分からなくてただ縋り付いて 毎日の不安をかき消すほど 胸を焦がす憧れなど消えない 変わりたい 何でもすぐに後回しに してしまうような私だから 僅かな繋がりだけでもずっと守りたかった 内緒にしていたら あってもないようなものだね 忘れてしまえる程 ちっぽけな想いではないよ分かってる？ 夜が明ける頃にまた 真面目な姿だけ身に付けて だってそれしかなかったの 初めてのことに戸惑ってる 退屈な時間をかき消すほど 胸を占めるあいつなんて もう こんなもの知りたくなかった あの時ああすれば良かった こんなに脆いものだけど 自分を肯定したかった 悪いことをしてるようで 自分が情けなかった だけど全て初めてで まだ信じていたかった 誰に聞かずとも分かる あいつは幸せをくれやしない それでもあいつがくれたもの 何もなかったわけじゃないから 毎日の不安をかき消すほど ずるい嘘が嬉しくて消えない 変わりたい |-| Romaji= Itsumo to chigau kami no nioi Odorasarete shimau kuyashii na Yurunde shimau kuchimoto mafuraa ni sotto shizumeta Itsu kara watashi konna fuu ni Gaman tsuyoku narete itan darou Kodomo no koro kara nakimushi datte baka ni sareta no ni Naisho ni shite ite ne Nante zankoku na kotoba Sakebigoe kasundeku Arifureteru hazu no mirai ni wa tookute Dare ni kikazu tomo wakaru Aitsu no moto ni wa todoki ya shinai Doko ni tadoritsukeba ii? Wakaranakute tada sugaritsuite Mainichi no fuan wo kakikesu hodo Mune wo kogasu akogare nado kienai Kawaritai Nandemo sugu ni atomawashi ni Shite shimau you na watashi dakara Wazuka na tsunagari dake demo zutto mamoritakatta Naisho ni shite itara Atte mo nai you na mono da ne Wasurete shimaeru hodo Chippoke na omoi de wa nai yo wakatteru? Yoru ga akeru koro ni mata Majime na sugata dake mi ni tsukete Datte sore shika nakatta no Hajimete no koto ni tomadotteru Taikutsu na jikan wo kakikesu hodo Mune wo shimeru aitsu nante Mou Konna mono shiritaku nakatta Ano toki aa sureba yokatta Konna ni moroi mono da kedo Jibun wo koutei shitakatta Warui koto wo shiteru you de Jibun ga nasakenakatta Dakedo subete hajimete de Mada shinjite itakatta Dare ni kikazu tomo wakaru Aitsu wa shiawase wo kure ya shinai Soredemo aitsu ga kureta mono Nanimo nakatta wake janai kara Mainichi no fuan wo kakikesu hodo Zurui uso ga ureshikute kienai Kawaritai Trivia *Many of the photos reference events that reference the backstories of some characters: **There is a burnt picture that appears alongside the photos of the Todoroki family and Hawks, possibly referencing Toya Todoroki, the oldest of the Todoroki siblings. **In the picture featuring a younger Shota and Hizashi, Oboro Shirakumo makes a brief cameo from the backside. **Photos of Gentle, La Brava, and Himiko Toga show their past lives before becoming Villains. Watch Now References Site Navigation 07 Category:Season 4 Category:Music